Technical Field
This invention relates generally to cutting equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to motorized saws. Specifically, this invention relates to a horizontal bandsaw assembly that is transportable to a jobsite to cut very large diameter cylindrical components in situ. The bandsaw assembly is able to be maneuvered across floor surfaces at the jobsite to position the machine adjacent the workpiece to be cut and the assembly adjustable in height and width to accommodate cylindrical components of different diameters.
Background Information
There is a current worldwide trend of decommissioning older fossil fuel power plants, particularly coal-fired and oil-fired plants, because of environmental concerns. Additionally, many older nuclear power plants are being modernized.
In all of these power plants giant turbines are rotated as part of the electricity generation process. Larger turbine rotors may be in the order of 35 feet long by 14 feet in diameter and may weigh in the region of 180 tons. When power plants are dismantled or when new rotors are to be installed as part of a modernization effort, the old rotors have to be removed. The diameter, size, and weight of these rotors makes it very difficult to accomplish this task. Ideally, the rotor should be cut into smaller sections at the plant to make it easier to remove. However, owner restrictions frequently do not permit workmen to cut the old rotors into smaller sections before removal because this task requires the use of oxygen lancing equipment which may generate toxic smoke and start fires.
It is therefore typical that these large rotors have to be removed in one single piece. Because of the sheer size of the rotor and the need to remove it intact, the removal process takes a long time and is also a very expensive undertaking.